Shadows of the Past
by cburton1995
Summary: What happens if Kate tells castle she heard him and that she feels the same in the hospital? How will they deal with their new relationship when an ex from beckett past turns up and starts stalking beckett threatening the new life she has Just begun with Castle. Really bad at summaries but please give it a try anyway
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

** So this is my first time ever writing a fanfic, but I love Castle so much that I could not resist. I'm asking you to please leave me some feedback so that I know what needs to be improved upon with my writing. Thanks in advanced,**

**Thoughts are in _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing all characters belong to ABC and the shows creators**

"_I love you. I love you Kate"_

Those were the last words Kate heard before she passed out, a pool of blood seeping out onto the grass as Castle desperately tried to keep pressure applied to the entry point on her chest. Kate opened my mouth to reply with the words that she desperately wanted to say, and that he desperately needed to hear, but before she could the pain became to much to handle and her eyes slipped closed. Castle held her close praying to god for the first time in years to let her live, because she deserved a chance to live.

4 Days Later

The door to Beckett's hospital room opened, she raised her eyes slowly to see who was at the door, praying it wasn't Josh especially considering that she wasn't in the mood to deal with her jealous ex boyfriend. When she had broken up with him the day after her surgery he had absolutely snapped calling her a slut accusing her of sleeping with castle and many other things that were so far from the truth it made Kate laugh. This had just angered Josh further forcing officers stationed outside her room to remove him. To Kate's relief and absolute pleasure she saw Castle walking in with a bouquet of flowers. When Castle was finally seated beside Kate she realized that she hadn't said one word to him since she nearly died in his arms. Not because she hadn't wanted to see him but because she had only been allowed visitors starting two days prior. At first Kate had thought he had been avoiding her so that he didn't have to face his declaration of love. It wasn't until yesterday when Lanie and Espo informed her that Josh had pulled some strings to have Castle barred from visiting her. After finding this out Kate asked Espo to do what ever he could so that Josh's favour disappeared, thus allowing Castle to visit. It wasn't until Castle cleared his throat that Kate realised how long she had been thinking. She closed her eyes and took the deepest breath she could pushing the pain away, allowing herself time to collect her thoughts.

"Did you mean it?" _Where the hell did that come from?_ Kate thought, _I was just going to say hi, and invite him over to the edge of the bed because according to all my other visitors those chairs are literally a pain in the ass_. Castle looked as shocked as I felt, the shock on his face quickly turned to one of worry, doubt and confusion. The doubt on Castle's face caused Beckett to start questioning everything. Maybe he had just said it because she was dying? Maybe he meant only as a friend? Kate was so confused and distraught at this point that she looked away to try and hide the tears of frustration forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean Kate?" The confusion in his voice was almost comical, what the hell did he think she meant? As Kate replayed his words she realized that there was also a hint of hope, maybe he thought due to the trauma she would forget. _Who can forget something like that though?_ Kate thought, _I'm almost positive that it was his words of love that pulled me through these past few days_. With that in mind she answered his question as simply as she could, ignoring the fact that her pain medication was slowly wearing off causing her chest and side to throb lightly.

"I mean did you really mean it when you told me you love me?" Castle opened his mouth to interrupt her but Kate kept going afraid she would lose the nerve if she had the opportunity to stop and think. "Because if you don't I understand, it was heat of the moment I guess, and you were just trying to comfort me." Kate took a shallow breath and carried on forcing herself to push through the pain and say what she had been thing about for the past 4 days in the hospital and what she had been feeling since he left for the Hamptons the summer before, "But Castle you have to know that even if it was just to comfort me," another breath, "I love you."

Kate sat there watching him waiting for a glimmer of recognition some clue that he returned her feelings. Castle just sat there though looking at her, His beautiful eyes holding her attention as they had done so many times in the past. The longer Castle sat there the more Kate could feel her heart break. While Kate waited for a response Castle's mind was on overdrive desperately trying to process what he had just heard._ She loves me! Kate Beckett loves me, I can't believe it, what did I do to deserve someone so amazing. Can I kiss her now? Is that allowed in a hospital? Oh crap what about Josh have they broken up? Maybe that's why he punched me? Maybe he blamed me for their break up. That would explain why I wasn't allowed in to visit Kate earlier. Oh crap how long have I been sitting here?_ It was a that point that Castle realised he had left her sitting their doubting his love. With out a second thought Castle pressed his lips softly against hers, revelling once again in the softness of her lips and her taste something that he had preserved in his mind since their undercover kiss. While Castle had been deep in thought Kate had been about to tell him that she understood and that it was fine he didn't feel the same way when suddenly she was receiving the most amazing kiss of her life. Even though she had the taste and feel of his lips against hers ingrained in her memory she knew if they didn't stop her heart monitor would go crazy alerting the Nurses and thus embarrassing Kate and Castle.

"Kate I love you, and the only thing that kept me from pushing that kiss any farther was the fact that you are in a hospital bed and if I kissed you properly your heart rate would go up alerting the nurses. They would come in and ruin all of our fun." While Castle joked Kate could tell that he was truly worried about her condition and that he didn't want to do anything that could possibly delay her already slow rehabilitation. Deciding she needed to maintain some form of contact Kate reached over and grasped his hand reassuring him that she was going to be fine.

Just as Kate was about to open her mouth to reply a sharp pain shot through her chest, informing her that her pain meds had fully worn off. Castle saw the grimace of pain and immiedeatley called for a nurse.

"Castle no I want to talk about this with you first." Kate complpained as the Nurse walked into her room.

"Don't worry Kate I promise I'll be here when you wake up again." With that final statement Kate allowed the medication to pull her into the abyss of sleep.

**So that's my first chapter Let me know what you think and please try to leave some constructive criticism.**


	2. Don't Push Me Away

**Wow thank you all so much for the feedback and amazing response to my story. It is an amazing feeling as a new writer to realize that people are actually enjoying what I'm writing. So with out further ado Chapter 2 of Shadows of the Past**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. All characters belong to ABC and the shows creators.**

As Kate slept Castle took the opportunity to walk around the hospital and just observe all that was around him. He went out to the waiting area where he could see anxious families waiting for news, thankful that it was no longer him he offered a reassuring glance to a nervous family. After about an hour of wondering Castle decided that he should return to Kate's room so that he could be there when she woke up.

Rounding the corner that lead to Kate's room Castle crashed into the last person he wanted to see.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" Castle questioned. He was pretty sure that Josh and Kate had broken up, add that to the fact he worked on another floor it stood to reason that he had been to visit Kate and had possibly upset her. "You better not have upset her I swear to god if you have-"before Castle could finish his thought Josh interrupted him.

"You don't have to worry Castle I didn't go into her room. I was actually looking for you." Josh quickly informed.

"Me? Why on earth were you looking for me? What did you succeed in getting me kicked out of the hospital? Or were you coming here to tell me to stay away from Kate? Because if that's the case I can tell you right now that it's not going to happen." As Castle spoke Josh looked embarrassed as his past mistakes were brought to light.

"Look Castle I know that I shouldn't have gotten you banned from visiting Kate but when she broke up with me it just hurt so badly I had to take it out one someone. So seeing as I knew she was breaking up with me for you it was you I took out my frustrations on. I know it doesn't fix anything but I am truly sorry. I really care about her you know?" at this Josh looked directly at Castle. Castle stood there completely shocked; of all the things Castle had expected Josh to say this hadn't been one of them. Josh took a breath and continued with what he had been saying. "But I realized after Kate broke it off that while we cared for one another, we don't love each other, at least she doesn't love me. I guess what I'm trying to say is I am sorry and I hope you and Beckett are happy with each other."

Castle was flabbergasted his mouth opening and closing like a fish trying to breath out of the water. Josh saw his shocked expression and laughed, "What did you think you were being subtle castle? The only one who couldn't or wouldn't see how you felt was Kate. But it seems now as if she's stopped ignoring what was right in front of her." Josh looked around awkwardly and abruptly turned to leave, as if he wanted to be anywhere but there. As he left Castle standing there in the hallway he called over his shoulder, "If you or Kate ever need anything Come find me, especially considering how difficult her rehabilitation is going to be." With that josh turned the corner and left Castle standing there completely confused as to what happened.

Castle was still somewhat dazed as he made his way back to Kate's room praying that she was still asleep. To his immense relief she was still out cold, thus allowing castle sometime to collect his thoughts and process what Josh had just told him.

Castle had no clue how long he had been sitting there thinking about his conversation with josh, when he heard Kate start to move around and begin to wake up.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot through the chest and cut open, but apart from that I feel just fine" the tone in which She said this was a little harsher than she had intended but Castle understood and just ignored it.

"I'm sure you'll be chasing down suspects in no time." He joked his attempt to lighten the situation earned him a weak smile.

"So what did you do while I was asleep?" she questioned worried that he had sat there the whole time that she had been asleep. "Please tell me you didn't sit there the whole time, 'cause Castle that would have just been creepy" She said as a small smile graced her face.

"I'm offended Detective of course I moved around I wandered the hospital for a little bit but nothing interesting really happened." Kate could see on his face that there was me to his story than he was telling her, so she decided to push a little to find out what was weighing so heavily on Rick's mind.

"You know you can tell me right? I know you better than that your deep in thought meaning something happened in the two hours I've been asleep."

"Well…" Castle said hesitantly, "I did have an interesting conversation with Josh." At the mention of her ex's name Kate's head snapped up.

"What did he want? Did he give you a hard time because if he did I swear I will get out of this bed and confront him myself."

"Don't worry Kate it wasn't anything like that," he hastily informed her, "He just wanted to apologize to me for having me barred from your room."

"Good he better have," the venom in Kate's voice seeped into every word she uttered.

"Well he did. He also informed me that although you cared for one another it wasn't necessarily love. He also told me that he realized you didn't love him and that you were ignoring what had been right in front of you." Castle sat there looking at Kate trying to analyze her mood and how she would take this new bit of information.

"Well he's not wrong, is he? I wasted so much time denying my feelings for you. Ignoring that the best thing to ever happen to me was standing right beside me day in and day out. I just can't believe it took a bullet to the chest to make me realize it."

"Its o.k. Kate I understand"

"Do you? Castle you need to know something." Kate's voice dropped to a whisper as she prepared to tell him about the day he left her to go to the Hamptons with Gina, shattering her heart into little pieces.

"What is it Kate? You know you can tell me anything" Castle started to get worried. Was she having second thoughts?

"Remember how you invited me to go to the Hampton's with you/" she began hesitantly

"Of course I do you turned me down because you already had plans with Demming" the name was like Dirt in his mouth uttering it brought back memories of her rejection and the awful summer he spent with Gina.

"Well I was going to go with you. I had broken up with Demming earlier that day. I had called you out from the party so I could tell you and ask if your request was still open." The remorse in her voice was evident to Castle and he realizes exactly what it was that had stopped her from telling him.

"Gina showed up didn't she? Right before you were going to tell me." Castle let out a frustrated sigh, mad at himself for not realizing it sooner. "Geez it explains everything, the cold shoulder from the boys once I got back and the heart broken look on your face as I left. How could I have been so stupid?" As Castle ranted Kate sat there trying to think of anything she could say that could reassure Castle that it was all in the past.

"Its fine Castle, it's all in the past now."

"But Kate if I had just picked up on it sooner we could have had all this time to be together." He exclaimed

"I'm actually glad it worked out this way Rick," with this statement Rick's head snapped up searching her face for some kind of explanation. "I think that if we had started something last year we would have been a train wreck we wouldn't have ended well and that's something that I never want to happen."

Castle took a deep breath and sighed, "I guess that makes some sense, are you ready now though? Because I don't think I can go another summer without you, I'm willing to play nurse if you want, but Kate please don't push me away his summer. I want to be able to help you with your rehabilitation, and be here for you no matter what happens."

The look on castle's face was so sincere that Kate hated the fact her next words would crush all of his hopes.


	3. I'm not leaving

"Castle you need to stop for a second" Kate said, attempting to catch Castle's attention.

Castle started to panic "What is it Kate? Do you need me to go get the Nurse? Are you in pain? You need to let me know if you are o.k. I don't want you to be in anymore pain than you already are."

"No castle calm down I'm fine I'm not in anymore pain than I was when I woke up." She reassured.

"Oh o.k. then, what's wrong?"

"Look, I know that I said I loved you," seeing the smile quickly fall from his face Kate continued quickly "and I do, but I'm still not sure if I'm ready to be in a relationship with you." While Kate spoke she refused to make any Eye contact avoiding look into his eyes so that she didn't have to see the look of despair that she knew would be there.

"Kate what do you mean? Did I do something?" Castle questioned trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"It wasn't anything you did." She assured, "It's me I'm not ready. I mean come on Castle I was just shot, and I still have a ton of baggage you deserve someone better for you someone less damaged."

Castle looked at her and couldn't decide how he should react. On one hand he knew that what she said was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard, making him want to burst out laughing. But on the other hand he could hear the doubt and worry in her voice letting him know that she actually believed she wasn't good enough for him. Deciding that his best course of action was to reassure her, he proceeds with caution allowing her to see that he was taking her concerns seriously.

"Kate don't you get it?" he whispered softly "I don't care about your baggage, to me you are this amazing, extraordinary women, it's not your fault that Fate dealt you a crappy hand. You say you have baggage but so do I and I am willing to stand by you and prove that you deserve someone one hundred times better than me. But please don't push e away"

Kate was stunned, no one had ever been willing to stand by her so completely. Sure Will had been great and kind and had helped her come back to herself after her mothers murder but he had never really helped when she had a break down, he would leave and let her sort out her issues on her own for the night, he wouldn't return until he felt she had had enough time to compose her self.

Josh had been another story all together, it wasn't that he didn't care but the unspoken rule between them had been work discussion was off-limits. This meant that anytime Kate had a difficult day at the precinct he didn't really want to listen, and because Kate didn't want to feel like she was burdening him she would stay quiet, texting or calling castle if she needed someone to talk to. While analyzing her past relations Kate came to a conclusion.

"You're wrong," she stated, taking in the look of confusion on his face. "I don't deserve _you_. You are kind and compassionate castle and you have stood beside me through everything. Freezers, bombs, snipers and crooked cops, you've been here through all of it. Even now as I'm lying in the hospital you're still here. Have you even gone home in the past 4 days?" She questioned. Castle's refusal to meet her eyes told her all she had to know.

"You should go home Castle, get some sleep. I'll be here when you get back," she said then adding under her breath "not like I'm going anywhere."

"Kate I don't know, what if something happens and you need me? I don't want to go in case anything happens." He pleaded

"Castle I promise I'll be fine. You need to get some sleep, please I hate seeing you so tired and weary." Seeing the look on his face Kate knew that she would have to pull out the big guns and use everything at her disposal (however limited) to get him to go home and sleep.

"Please Castle, do it for me" the look Kate used almost melted his heart but he stood his ground.

"Kate I don't want to leave until I'm sure you'll be fine." He insisted.

"Castle that's very sweet but you're not doing yourself any favours here."

"Don't care I'm not leaving you" he said softly gazing into her eyes. Realizing that there was nothing she could say to get him to leave she came up with a compromise that she thought would appease them both.

"What if we talked to a Nurse and got a cot in here for you? That way I can know you're sleeping and you are able to keep an eye on me." Castle knew that this was as lenient as she was going to be so he nodded his head in agreement.

"I like that idea; it's a win-win situation." He grinned

"I'm still not happy with it but I know that there is no way I'm getting you to leave" she stated

"Yep no way because you are now stuck with me and there is no way I'm leaving" with that he leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. Kate was once again amazed at how his lips could be so soft and yet firm against hers; longing to take the kiss further she tentatively swiped her tongue over the seam of his lips begging for entrance. Sensing what Kate wanted Castle pulled back. Seeing the look of disappointment on her face castle gave her one more quick kiss before going back to sitting on the bed.

"Don't look at me like that I want to continue I'm just concerned about your breathing and health Kate you were shot in the chest 4 days ago, remember? I just don't want to do anything to delay you rehabilitation."

Although Kate was frustrated she had to admit that he was right so she stopped pouting and nodded her head in agreement. Grasping his hand in hers to maintain the contact once more.

"I know your right Castle but I've never been very patient." She informed him.

"Really so the past 3 years have been you being impatient? Because with all the teasing you've done you seem like you are a very patient person." Castle scoffed

"Only because I was trying to break you first" she ginned

Well you succeeded you've broken me and I will do what ever you want and once your out of hospital and have been fully cleared I will let you do what ever you want to me just promise me one thing" he asked her seriously

"Sure Castle what ever you want," she promised

"I want one day just to our selves where I can spoil you and treat like a princess." He said

"A princess Castle? Really? Do I strike you as the type of person who wants princess status?"

"No but you do deserve to be pampered and I want to be able to do that for you." He said solemnly conveying how serious he actually was.

"O.k. fine but that's not going to be for awhile. And once I'm cleared for activity we're going to be doing so much more than shopping. I don't plan on leaving bed with you for a day at least once I'm cleared. So you better be ready for that writer-boy." She teased

"Writer man Kate, writer man." He corrected her with a smirk

"Prove it then." And with that Castle swooped down to give her one last lingering kiss before he went out in search of a cot for the night.

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry it took me a little bit to update this I've had some school work due so I've had to put this as second priority. Now that my school assighnments _have all been handed _in I can focus more on this story. I'll try p_ost again by_ Friday let me know what you think. **

**Please review I love reading them and they make me a better author so it's in your benefit as well.**

**Carolyn**


	4. Don't call me Babe

3 Weeks Later

"Come on Kate" Castle whined, "We need to leave now if we're going to avoid the traffic. Leaving for the Hamptons on a Friday is always brutal. I don't know why we can't leave tomorrow."

"You know why Castle" Kate said as she slowly made her way towards him. She had finally been released from the hospital earlier that week and they were planning on spending the majority of her recovery in the Hamptons. Her Dad had offered to take care of her and let her use the cabin, but Kate had declined saying that she didn't want to take him away from his work.

"We couldn't leave Yesterday because I had a physiotherapy appointment, you're the one who said no because, and I quote, your appointments leave you so tired I don't want to stress you out further with the long car ride." She grinned at him, knowing that there was nothing he could say that would not contradict his earlier statement.

"I know it's just I absolutely hate driving in traffic," he pouted.

"Oh come one Castle, look at it this way if we had left yesterday Alexis wouldn't have been able to come up for another week, while she waited for Martha to drive her up. So really it's a win-win situation" Kate grinned knowing that she had won the argument even if she had resorted to using his daughter against him.

"Alright fine you win, but lets go Alexis is already in the car and we should at least try to get there before nightfall."

"O.k. I'm coming," as Kate slowly made her way towards him she stopped suddenly grasping her chest wincing in pain. In an instant Castle was at her side.

Are you alright Kate? What happened? Should I call the doctor?" Castle asked starting to panic.

"No I'm fine Castle. It just pulled I'm good now" Kate responded smiling weakly, "Lets go I think getting out of the city will do us some good." With that Kate resumed her slow trek across the loft down to the waiting car blow.

3 Hours Later

"Kate? Kate, wake up we're here" Castle nudged her lightly trying to get Kate to stir She mumbled something lowly in her voice, so Castle tried again.

"Babe, come on you got to get up," he declared

"Don't call me babe Castle," she muttered slowly starting to sit up.

"Sorry but we're here, and I needed something that would wake you up, seeing as you ignored my other attempts." He smiled

"Oh, sorry about that," she smiled sheepishly." I guess I didn't realize how tired I was."

"Well that's for sure. Come on inside I'll give you the tour of the lower level then we can have dinner." Castle proclaimed, giddy as a child on Christmas.

Kate nodded her head in approval and accepted the hand he had offered in order to help her carefully get out of the care, being wary not to pull on her newly forming scar.

"Where did Alexis go?" Kate inquired

"What? Oh when we got here a few of her friends from up here called asked if she wanted to hang out, she said no at first because she wanted to help you get settled but I told her to go have a good time with her friends." He explained. Kate nodded her head in agreement

"That's good, I'm flatted that she wanted to help but I'm really tired and sore from the car ride and I'm not sure if I'm up for really having anyone but you around right now." Seeing the look of confusion on his face she continued, "I love Alexis, but right now I'm barley holding it together and all I really want tonight is to cuddle with you and watch a movie."

"Well then it's a good thing that I had that planned for our evening" he replied teasingly

"O.k. Castle enough of that show me this amazing house you haven't stopped talking about in the past 3 weeks." She smiled and walked slowly to towards the house. With Castle following behind her with a supporting hand on her back incase she needed support.

A feeling of calm had swept over the couple, as the prospect of a full summer together became a reality. What they did not know was that out in the darkness on the edge of the property, there was someone waiting to tear their little piece of comfort out from under them.

**Hey everyone,**

** I'm sooo sorry that it took me so long to update I promise to be better because that's what you all deserve. Thanks again to all of you who have followed, reviewed and added to your favorites. Let me know what you think of the new chapter, and if you have any ideas you want me to incorporate I'll see what I can do I'll pick the top three and I will incorporate them into my next update. You are all amazing**

**Carolyn**


	5. Revealing the past

**Hey everyone,**

** Here is this week's update. I know that this chapter isn't amazing but I've kind of lost inspiration for this Story but I'm going to see it through to the end I promise, it just might not be as long as I originally planned. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review**

**Carolyn**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to ABC and the creators of Castle

Kate woke up the next day to find her self alone in bed. Reaching over to Castle's side, Kate felt the coolness of the sheets indicating that Castle had been awake for quiet sometime. Rolling over in bed Kate searched for her phone, to investigate why her alarm had not gone off. As Kate searched for her phone she found note from Castle.

_Hey Kate,_

_ I woke up this morning around 9:00 I didn't want to disturb you so I went down to my office to get some writing done. If it's after 12 by the time you get this please come find me and save me from the clutches of writing (Once I get started I never stop. Hope you slept well._

_Love,_

_Rick_

Kate grinned as she glanced over to the alarm clock on the bedside table it read 12:30. Deciding that it was time to wake up Kate delicately sat up careful not to pull on her bandages. Once she was dressed Kate headed off in search of Castle.

It didn't take long before she found him in his office completely absorbed in his writing. Kate hated to disturb him, but he had said to if it was after 12 and it was now nearing 1 in the afternoon, so Kate softly cleared her throat to get his attention. His head snapped up, his eyes slightly glazed over from staring at his computer screen for so long.

"Hey, when did you get up?" he asked

"About 15 minutes ago or so," she replied, "I didn't want to disturb your writing but you did say after 12:00 and it is now 5 minutes till one."

"Hey no that's fine," he assured her, "I actually wanted to know if you would like to take a walk down the beach with me?" he asked hesitantly "Your doctors did all say walking would help you gain back some strength and this way you can take in some of the scenery as well."

Kate grinned, she had been looking forward to walking along the beach with castle since he had invited her to the Hamptons the first time, of course she would never admit it but the prospect of just the two of them on the beach made her smile.

"Sounds perfect Castle," she replied, " just let me go put on some running shoes and I'll be right with you." Staring at her as she walked away Castle couldn't imagine how he had gotten so lucky. Shutting down his computer he left his office in order to find a pair of sensible shoes for himself, and to wait for her on the large deck at the back of the house.

"O.k. I'm ready to go," Kate said as she carefully made her way down the stairs.

"After you m'lady," castle joked, earning himself one of Beckett's famous eye rolls. Lopping her arm through his the new couple began their slow walk down the beach taking in the beautiful scenery and contemplating how they had gotten so lucky.

"So Kate I was wondering…and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, it's just" he took a deep breath, "Everyone knows about my love life because for the past 10-15 years it has been splashed all over page 6, but I was wondering if there was anything you thought I needed to know about your past," he paused trying to think of the right phrase, "Love life I guess for lack of a better term." He finished awkwardly. Kate looked shocked for a moment before deciding that Castle had a point and that the least she could do was tell him a bit more about her past relationships.

"Well," she started slowly, "You already know about the grunge rocker phase I went through in high school. And I didn't really seriously date for about 3 years after my mom died, I was just to focused on the academy and keeping my dad from getting himself killed by the alcohol he was consuming. I guess Will was the first good relationship I had after my mom died, and that lasted for about 6 months until he moved to Boston, " she said hoping Rick didn't notice her lack of eye contact.

"Wait Kate," he said stopping their progress down the beach. "You said Will was your first Good relationship, that implies there was a bad one. What aren't you telling me?" he pried gently. Kate looked away trying to hide how uncomfortable she was feeling. "If you don't want to talk that's fine," he said, "I just want you to feel like you can be open with me."

"His name was Damien," she began quietly, "I met him when I was 23, he seemed so nice, he was romantic, and caring." He nodded his head, hanging on every word that she was saying. "We had been dating about 4 months when I started to notice some problems." She took a deep breath and continued with her story. "He was over protective, always demanding to know where I had been when I went out, he would follow me, and eventually he forbade me from even going out with any of my friends." Rick was startled; surly no one could treat Kate that way.

"Why didn't you stand up for yourself?" he asked quietly

"I did, one night I had been out late with Lanie we had met a few months before and she was quickly becoming one of my best friends, so after work we went for a girls night. I came home around midnight, he was sitting on the couch, and he had obviously been drinking. When he started to yell at me I yelled right back, he didn't like it though so he hit me across the face. It only got worse from there. It was as if he liked doing it," Kate whispered, "It got so bad on night that I was thrown into a mirror," She paused, "I had to get 15 stitches across my back and 4 on my face that night," she said eyes glazing over at the memory. Rick knew the exact spot on her back that this had happened, because he had seen the long jagged scar that was prominent on her back.

"Lanie realized what was going on a week later, and helped me move out while he was at work. I stayed with her awhile, until I found my own apartment." Thinking Kate had finished Castle started to speak.

"I'm so sorry Kate I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, but I'm glad Lanie was there for you." He said

"I am too, it got worse though, he found out where I had moved and started stalking me, leaving notes for me, I tried to file for a restraining order but it didn't work because he had a friend burry the paperwork. It wasn't until he attacked me walking home from work that something was finally done. I couldn't attend his trial because I was in hospital when it happened, but Lanie went for me and spoke on my behalf. He was sentenced to 10 years in jail. I haven't seen him since." By the end of her story Kate was crying, needing to comfort her Rick pulled her into his arms and started to murmur words of comfort and love, wondering the whole time, why anyone would want to do such horrible things to Kate. Pushing the thought out of his mind all Rick could do was be thankful that this part of Kate's life was over.

Little did he know that it was going to come back much sooner than either of them anticipated.

Well I hope you all liked it please remember to Review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
